My Life Is Brilliant
by xemjayx
Summary: One shot. Edward is having a rough time in life, but can one subway ride change it completely when he meets Bella Swan? A/H OOC Rated T


**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_My life is brilliant._

Yeah right. My life is brilliant? Psh, well if you call a twenty-four year old man who is trying to find a decent job somewhere, while still living off of his parents money because he can barely afford the appartment he lives at a "brilliant life," well then good for you. I like to call it, "my life sucks." That's right. I just described my life to you, happy? Well I'm not. I mean for Christ's sake, I've graduated from college with a music degree, and I couldn't even find a single club, party, or any other type of gig to play at.

I repeat- my life sucks.

Some guy with a radio near by turned the volume up. I really didn't want to hear _Your Beautiful _by _James Blunt_ at the moment, so I grabbed my zoom out of my messenger bag. When I turned it on, the first thing I hear was the song _Dancing Queen._ Damn it, I grabbed my mom's zoom. Well this is just a great way to start the day. There's no way I could go back to get mine unless the subway was willing to stop completely and drive back down the tunnels for me. Yeah, not likely at all. Well at least my mom had a few good songs on here.

I sat there with my eyes closed going into my own musical world. The subway came to a screeching hault, the door's screaming in protest as they opened. I opened my eyes and watched as all the people came in and went out quickly. I laughed at the panicked expressions of some people thinking they wouldn't make in time. Finally the doors closed and we moved on ahead to the next stop.

I closed my eyes again, letting my mom's music surround me. As a song ended, I felt someone trip over my foot. I opened my eyes immediatly to find someone on their knee's.

"Oh crap. Are you okay?" I stood up and held my hand out so I could help her up. She didn't notice my hand, and pushed off the ground.

"I'm fine. Don't worry this happens to me all the time. I'm really clumsy." She brushed off her knee's while saying this. I was about to say something, but that's when she looked up, giving me a small smile.

This girl was _beautiful._ No- not beautiful, but stunning, gorgeous, absolutely amazing. No, not even that. I don't think there was a word to describe her beauty. She was... a goddess.

My mouth fell open slightly as I fully took her in. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders. It was wavy, and you could see tints of red in it. Her hair was cut in layers, which showed a darker shade of brown.

Her face was heart shaped and she was pale- but not in a disgustinly way. There was a slight tan there, but you could barely see it. Her lips were full, and a light pink. If you looked at them closely - which I was, you could see that the upper lip was slightly fuller than the bottom, but that just added to her perfection. Her nose was a straight angle, and her eyes were a chocolate brown, just a little bit darker than her hair. She had long eyelashes which made her brown orbs seem like they went on forever.

She was wearing make-up. She had a dark midnight blue eye shadow on, and black eye liner on underneath her eyes. It was way to thick but it made her look... sexy, and it made her eyes pop. Her lips were shiny, so she probably had some lip gloss on.

Her clothes caught my attention next. She was wearing a very tight shirt that defined every curve of her body. It was black, and in a golden yellow color _ACDC_was written across the front. She deffinately was a rocker, which once again added on to her goddess like appearance. Her jean shorts were a dark blue, and _really_ short. Her shirt was a little bit small on her, because between her shorts and shirt, there was at least an inch of skin showing.

Then her legs- they went on for miles. They were smooth looking and shiny, like as if she just put on some lotion. Then I could smell something flower like, and I noticed it immediatly because of my sister Alice. It was _Love Spell_ from _Victoria's Secret._ I looked at the ground, closing my eyes and breathing deeply through my nose. She smelled incredible. I was still looking at the ground when I opened my eyes and saw her shoes. A classic pair of Chuck Taylor's. They were hi-tops, and of course the color was black. Instead of the original white pair of laces, she had replaced them with hot pink on one shoe, and a bright green on the other.

I looked her up and down a few more times, and all I could think of was _damn._

I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked up to see this girl, blushing a violent red. Crap! She must think I'm an idiot.

"Oh! I, uh, I'm really, er, sorry." I mumbled, scratching my head and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. She giggled quietly.

"It's okay. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She stuck her hand out in front of me. I took it gratefully, and as soon as our skin touched, electricity shocked my arm but in a good way. I liked the feeling of it. I stood there shaking her hand like a complete idiot, while staring at her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at me after a moment.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." What the hell was wrong with me? I've never acted like this in front of anyone. She giggled again.

"It's nice to meet you Edward." She let go of my hand finally, and it dropped back to my side. It felt empty now. I just simply nodded back to her, not knowing what to say. She was concentrating on something, and I finally noticed she was staring at the zoom.

"_Your Beautiful_? You don't seem like the kind of guy who would listen to that." She gave me a curious look. I blushed - something I rarely did. I was so busy paying attention to her I didn't even notice what song was playing.

"Yeah, well you see-" I tried to explain, but she interupted me.

"It's okay. I like a man with a softer side." She peered up at me through her eyelashes. Was she flirting with me? I sure hope she was.

"And I like a woman with a wild side." I said back. She blushed a little bit at this - probably noticing the double meaning it had to it, and I smiled at her.

"What can I say, rock music is my life." She said. I looked down at her. She was pretty tall. Well for a girl she was. I was still about a foot taller.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked offering my seat to her but she just shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. If I sit down and your still standing up, I'll feel like a freaking elf." She laughed a little.

"Hm. A cute girl who says rock music is her life, and is funny? I think I'm in heaven. Did we crash at some point? I mean, I don't remember hearing a collision." She laughed at my attempt to be funny. Score!

"Huh, I guess we did. I mean, I'm standing in front of a gorgeous man, who has a soft side," I tried to explain again, but she silenced me. "And, he's extremely funny. I think we must be in heaven. I mean, what other explanation is there?" Oh, she's good. But I was better.

"Well he sounds like a nice guy. I better leave so I could leave you and him alone." I started to turn, when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. The electricity came back and almost shocked my arm off. At least it felt like that.

"Hardy har har." She said sarcastically. I smirked at her and she just smiled back. We were like that for a few moments, although it seemed like eternity to me. I noticed that I still had that electric current going through my arm. When I glanced down, she still had a tight grip on wrist.

It seemed like she noticed right when I did, and she hesintley let go, my arm feeling almost dead after her touch was gone.

"Uh, so. What's your favorite kind of music?" She asked as a blush slowly crept up her face. My face fell a little bit, for she was staring at the ground and I wanted to see her beautiful face.

"Oh you know, just about everything. Rock, metal, alternative." She glanced up at me through her eyelashes. I just about melted at the sight of her face, and my breathing started to speed up a little bit.

"Who's your favorite band?" This question of hers started a conversation, and we talked. We talked so much, that I swear my lips could fall of at any moment. We argued a little bit, saying who was a better guitar player, or who deserved more attention as a person, and so on.

Let me just say, she wasn't kidding when she said rock music was her life.

"No way! After all of these bands, your saying that ABBA is on your top five?" I asked in disbelief.

"How can they not be? Have you ever heard there music? Not only is it catchy, but they lyrics can have different meanings, so you can put it to any mood or feeling." As she said this, I just stared at her like she was a crazy person.

"Oh is that so?" I challenged.

"Oh, it is." She challeneged back. She had a playful smirk plastered on her face, and I couldn't help but to smirk back.

"Prove it. Sing one of there songs and tell me what all it could mean." Her face went red and she looked down again.

"I'm not a very good singer though. Your going to make fun of me, I just know it." She said softly.

"I wouldn't make fun of you. You don't have to sing any louder than a whisper." I didn't want her to feel embarassed. She looked up at me. "Go on." I sang to her in a teasing tone.

She sighed, then took a deep breath.

_I feel a kind of fear  
__When I don't have you near  
__Unsatisified, I skip my pride  
__I beg you dear_

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
__Lay all your love on me  
__Don't go sharing your devotion  
__Lay all your love on me_

I stared down at her in awe. My whole body was tingling in this sensation, and I remember what my dad told me once upon a time, back when I thought magic and tales were real.

_"Dad, what's it like to fall in love?" I had asked just out of curiousity._

_"Well son, it's hard to explain, but I remember the day I laid eyes on your mom. My whole body felt different, like a tingling feeling coursing through it. Whatever it was, I knew at that moment that she was the one."_

What did this mean? Was I falling in love? Or was there something wrong with my body. I was really hoping it was the first option.

"Edward? Uh, could you breath? Your starting to turn purple." I let out my breath. I hadn't even noticed I was holding it.

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"S'all good. Just don't do it again." She smiled at me. "So did you want to know all the different meanings or what?" She poked my side teasingly with her elbow, and I forgot how to speak.

So I settled with shaking my head because I understood what she meant.

She gave me a confused look, and I tried to get enough memory to explain what I meant.

"Well, I understand what you meant. It has different meanings." She smiled up at me, showing me all of her pearly whites.

"What does it mean to you?" She was purely just curious, I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"To me, it's someone singing to the love of their life, and what they mean to them." Would it have been to awkward if I had said 'It means what I feel for you.'? I think it would have. She stared at me, her eyes bugging out ever so slightly.

"Wow, I was right. You do have a soft side." She teased and started laughing. I couldn't help but to laugh along with her.

"Okay enough about music, what about you? I mean all I know is that your name is Bella and that music is your life." I said after we stopped laughing. She blushed a little bit- something I noticed she did a lot.

"Well," She took a deep breath. "I'm twenty three years old and an only child. My parents got divorced when I was six and I moved here to New York with my dad. He decided to become a club owner. I was born in the small town of Forks, Washington and I'm in my last year of college trying to get a music degree." My eyes were open with shock.

"You said you were from Forks?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I grew up in Forks!" I said excitedly. Her eyes went wide and she just stared at me. "Who would've thought?"

"Not me. Well what about you?" She asked looking at me through her eye lashes once again. I swear each time she did that my heart melted to the bottom of my feet. How did she do that?

"I'm twenty four years old. I have an older brother and a step sister. I was born in Forks and grew up there until I graduated from high school. I've been composing music ever since I was twelve and so I came here to New York for a music degree and I've been trying to find a job since graduation last year. No luck so far." Her face was thoughtful. "What are you thinking about?" I couldn't help but ask. She smiled up at me.

"Compose music huh?" I nodded. "My dad has been looking for a new act at his club. I'm sure you would have a great chance of getting it. Are you interested?" I think I have died and gone to heaven for the second time today.

"Of c-course!" I stuttered. She laughed at my excitement.

"Okay so what about your family?" She asked me.

"Well what do you want to know?" We talked about our friends and family for awhile. I had learned that she hasn't spoken to most of her friends in a few years because they had all went to different colleges. I also learned that she loved to read and loved classical music too.

"Tell me more about your step sister. The way you described her reminds me of my roomate. Maybe they would be great friends."

"I think I told you everything already." I pointed out already.

"That's not true. I don't know where she lives or what her name is." She had a point.

"She came here to New York also but to study fashion. So she's living in the dorms. Her name is Alice Brandon."

"No way!"

"What? Did we make another discovery?" I asked only joking around but Bella nodded her head.

"Your step sister is my roomate!" I stared at her like she was crazy. "Who would of though huh? It really is a small world after all." She started humming _It's a Small World_. I couldn't help but laugh.

"To think that my Alice has even tried to get me to meet you." I murmured. I didn't think she heard me but she stopped humming and eyed me suspiciously.

"She tried to get me to meet you too. I knew your name sounded familiar when you first introduced yourself!" She slapped her head against her forehead. "I should've taken Alice's advice and gone on a blind date with you."

"Well, you still can if you want to." I said softly.

"What?"

"Bella do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?" Right when I said this the subway stopped and announced our location.

"Shit. This is my stop." We both said at the same time. We laughed and then walked off together.

"Yes." She said looking up at me. "I would very much like to go out with you tonight."

"Seriously?" Wow was I dumb. She nodded and then I couldn't help myself. "Everyone! I'm going out with the most beautiful woman on this planet! Take that!" She laughed and I blushed. I've never acted so free like that before.

"And I'm going out with the most handsom man I've ever laid eyes on! In your face!" She yelled also and then we bursted out in laughter. "Let me see your cell phone." I got it out and gave it to her. She handed me mine and I put my number in it.

"I'll pick you up at seven o' clock tonight. Sound good?" I asked as we swapped our phones back.

"Sounds great. Where will we be going?"

"That my love, is a surprise. But dress up nicely." I said while winking at her. She blushed.

"How nice do I need to dress up?" I thought about it for a moment. Then I smiled devilishly.

"Ask Alice." I said and with that gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight." And with that we turned our seperate ways. I pulled my mom's zoom back out and hit play. It was still on _Your Beautiful._

_You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'll never be with you._

This song had it completely wrong. Because of the girl I met on a crowded subway I will possibly be getting a job. Because of that girl I get to go out on a wonderful date tonight. Because of that girl my life has flipped around. Because of Bella Swan I am a new man, and I _will_ get to be with her.

**This is my first one shot I've ever done, and so I hope you really like it. Please review and tell me what you think. It would be much appreciated. :)**

**MJ**


End file.
